Just Note
by Agatha Molina
Summary: Sherazade is a shinigami not much different of Ryuk. All she wants is entertainment. Being a deathgod with an apparence of a human, she can socialize and live with other humans without they know about her notebook. In the Human World, she meet Mello, who thinks she needs his protection to stay alive. Something that she don't agree all the time by her hate for men.
1. What The Hell

**I don't own Death Note or it's characters.**_  
_

_ -Irin, I wanna tell you somethiiiiiing!_  
_ Sherazade sang loudly. All the shinigamis looked to her for a moment, untill a grey one appear in front of her._  
_ -What do you want? And can't you talk normally? Just because you're a half human doesn't mean you should act like one!_  
_ -Ok, ok, ok enough chitchat. I just want to tell you that... i am going._  
_ -To the Human World?_  
_ -Of course. I am tired of being here. It's soooo boring! And now that I have my human part, I can go and enjoy a little bit._  
_ -I knew it wasn't a good idea! You shouldn't be so crazy...but what are you thinking to do there?_  
_ -Well, you know the craziness that Ryuk made, right?_  
_ -Yes..._  
_ -He made the Human World such an lively place...and what I wanna do is participate...of course not like a child, I have a plan._  
_ -I am really scared of you!_  
_ -Don't be stupid, Irin. I am not going to kill you. You can go back to your monotonous life while I live a little bit. _  
_ -Calm down, just say what you're gonna do. _  
_ - I marked a human to be the spotlight, so I am gonna follow him in a certain way...socialize and meet other people, and be a human. I choosed carefully, _  
_ taking care of any detail..._

*Flashback*  
_ -Uhnn... 20 humans to choose... I'll use the best human way to make decisions. Eenie, meenie, miney , moe.._.  
*End of Flasback*

_ -And like this I choosed Mihael Keehl..._  
_ -You know that I don't care who you're going to drive crazy...but really, you acted like a child..._  
_ -Uh? You say but you can't do better... You don't understand us..._  
_ -Us? Who is us?_  
_ -The humans._  
_ -You really don't understand what you are getting in, but, if you are so sure, that's ok. The humans are the same, but you aren't..._  
Sherazade realized Irin was getting closer, so she walked back.  
_ -Well, it's late. I should go. Humans waiting for me, you know._  
_ -Take care. Bye..._  
_ -Bye, see you soon._  
He waved to her sadly, and she, already with the wings, got into the portal.  
Since the change with the King, she would never be a total shinigami. She'd be the human in the Shinigami World, and the shinigami in the Human World. But with a difference, she looked like a human. Any human can see her when she's without wings. She's shinigami inside, and human out. Being human physically...and maybe psychologically.  
After some time flying, she arrived in a hotel room. She changed her white dress that she hate for a really beautifull look.  
_-I just can't forget to not lose this dress. If I lose this, I am dead._  
Really, that dress is important. That dress is the only dress that become invisible with her, and visible again when she is. If she didn't have it, people would see clothes flying away. For her, it isn't a good idea.  
The room was quiet. So quiet that her boots were the loudest noise, and so dark that nobody could see her long dark hair there. She was waiting for someone. Read magazines she has about fashion, and a Seventeen, to know a bit of how a girl think, even she looked like a 22 year old.  
She was anxious.


	2. Say It Right

Mello was furious talking with Near on the phone.  
_ -I am not going to be attached to this Shena!_  
_ -Don't think like that. It's just be with her for some time. I don't need to repeat the reason again, do I?_  
_ -I still don't understanding why she need it so much!_  
_ -She already had security problems, especially when L died. You don't know what she went through to doesn't reveal anything._  
_ - Why doesn't she stay with you? Don't you think it's wiser?_  
_ -Of course I think is wiser, but she doesn't, and L trusted her safety, so it's needed that she agree, but when I told her about you, she accepted._  
_ -You can't force me to do it. I have things to do, maybe with me is more dangerous than the place where she is now._  
_ -Well, I thought you were capable such a easy task after all things you went throught. Moreover, you won't dissapoint a lady, will you?_  
Mello sighed and answered:  
_ -Okay Near, I'll do it._  
_ -Good to know you changed your opinion. I will send you her localization._  
_ -Will you follow me?_  
_ -No, we won't, but when you find her, there will be some security guards, disguised, of course, but they are instructed to do not follow you._  
_ -Do you really trust me?_  
_ -I deduced that, after all the things you went throught and you still alive, you can do it without problem, but, anyway, she's with a dispositive that will send her localization if she get into a extreme dangerous trouble, but with you, I think it's irrelevant._  
_ -Yeah...What time should I find her?_  
_ -In one hour, but I think you should go earlier._  
Mello turned off the phone, took his motocycle and went to the her way.


	3. Nice To Meet You?

The silence was broken by a knock in the door, then a men entered in the room.

-_You may enter, so._

-_Miss, he's here._

-_Finally, let's go._

Sherazade had the company of two bodyguards. She thought it was too much, but the orders from Near was higher than hers. At least he let her choose who she's stay with. Her trust was more important than what was better. She could escape if she didn't trust, and for sure, she didn't trust Near, even with her facts.

They arrived in the reception, and the first thing noticed was a blond man holding a motorcycle helmet and a gun, but the only thing that matter was the "Mihael Keehl" above his head. Shena came up and he froze for a moment. He didn't know she was an adult. He thought she'd be a girl like Near described. He turned and ordered her to follow him. When they left the hotel, stopped and turned again, just to see if there was anyone following them, but there wasn't anyone suspect. They got up on the motorcycle and went in the fastest speed.

Soon, arrived in a building, that had many floors. He made her got up the stairs, because there wasn't any elevator. Mello was getting up very faster, while she was in a difficult situation, for being with high heels. Mello found it amusing.

-_You're enjoying my misery, aren't you?_

-_A little..._

She took the advantage that he stopped to go the fastest as she could, untill he lose her in his view. Then, she flew throught the steps for more five floors.. When Mello found her, he was all sweat and breathless.

-_Who's laughting now?_

He just looked her with a "don't aprove" face and they entered in the apartment. There was a man playing videogames, but he just turned back to see her when realized that there was a woman.

-_Matt, she's Shena. She'll stay with us for a while._

-_Ok._

He acted so simply that they doubt that he understood what he said. He took her to the corridor darker than the room, that would be already disappeard if there wasn't the miracle of the lamp. He entered in the room at right, inviting her to come in too. It was a morbid bedroom, not ungly, but, dark. The lighter colour was the red cover of the bed, and maybe something in the staircase.

-_So... This is our bedroom._

-_Our?_

-_Yeah..._

She put her blue bag next to the door.

-_So I can sleep in the other ro-_

-_No way! You're just for this reason. I have to keep an eye on you!_

-_But this means that... We...are going to...sleep together?_

-_You don't need to be nervous. I won't bite you._

It was supposed to be funny, but he stood serious. His voice was harsh. He let her unpack her things and put in his wardrobe. She could make fun of his clothes in her mind while she opened the wardrobe. By the way, she had almost the same number of clothes than he had, being all hers in her Marc Jacobs bag. It could surprise anyone. He already left her when she finished, and was listening to Misa. He was holping her to not think he was a stalker, even if what she thinks wasn't important. What he didn't know was that Shena was already gone. Went for a walk, to try being as normal as a human.

Three hours were enough to him, being as annoyed as hell by the low chat QI of Misa. He was complete in a bad mood, going to his bedroom and laid in the bed, with his favorite tranquillizer, a chocolate bar.

- _Is Shena like Misa? Stupid like her? No, if she came from Wammy's, must be smarter._

After this question, he realized that she wasn't there, and made him frantic.

While this happened, Shena turned back to the apartment, when a eight year old girl pointed to her.

-_Look!_

-_What, Amanda?_

-_That woman!_

Shena froze.

-_What? Me?_

-_She loks like my doll Rose!_

Her mother rolled her eyes.

-_Yeah? Great, carry on._

She forgot it and carried on too. When arrived in the building, flew to the floor. She'd not be so stupid to waste time in the stairs. She saw Mello in his mood, and when he saw her, shouted.

-_Where the hell were you, woman?!_

-_I was here! You need to relax!_

He let this pass and laid, this time, definitely to relax and forget about worries and stupidities of the day


	4. Give Me Everything

The darkside of the day started to appear slowly. Mihael was still in bed, looking to the ceiling, while the orange pigment of the sunset disappeared. Sherazade was sat in the chair, watching him and analyzing what she was doing. Maybe it was more dangerous than she was thinking. "What am I doing...? I don't feel well here. Maybe Rinot was right, I shouldn't have changed everything... No, if I haven't done it, I'd hate myself forever...I'm not going to die anyway..."

_ -What?_

The woman blinked strongly and got back from her thoughts and realized she was still looking to him. Disguised it.

_ -Uh... Nothing. I-I am just... bored..._

He got up and took his jacket and helmet.

_ -So, let's go out... I dunno, go somewhere. _

She got up too and in front of the wardrobe, she took some clothes and dressed up again in the bathroom. Mello just rolled his eyes and sighed. Checked his outfit and hair in the mirror. It was all messy by the pillow, but he didn't really cared. It was a long time it wasn't cut, so it was longer than ever. Shena changed fast, and now the look was different. From a girl, she turned into a woman, without the blue girlish dress and feather coat. It was a half open jacket. Latex maybe. And probably just with a bra under it. Blue pants, but it seemed black. The boots were the same, black and high heels. The blonde stopped staring at her, that had already noticed and waited for him to call.

_ -Let's go?_

After that, he didn't looked to her anymore. It was just the shock of the moment. As usual, went up on the motorcycle, but something changed too. Before, it was so fast that her hair lifted violently, now, the speed was subtle. In anyway, she was holding on him like the first time. He didn't care.

After sometime, they had already reached downtown. Talking a little and walking on the streets, finally he could know who she was, who he was getting into trouble with. Nothing of suspect he found on her, that could lie very well. Her act wasn't the best, so she tried to change the topic every time it was required to lie harshly. Mello realized it, but he didn't press much. He thought something very bad must have happened to her at Wammy's and she didn't want to tell, not now. It wasn't even a day they met, not much he would learn about her.

_-Where do you wanna go?_

_ -Anywhere..._

Mello didn't satisfies with this answer, so they entered in the first place. It was a lively restaurant, with music and people. Almost a dance hall, if there were people actually dancing. Shena was surprised by his choice, even if he didn't matter where they were going.

While everybody, almost at eleven thirty, was exciting and happy, Mello was boring. Not that he didn't say a word, but the way he tried to entertain her was... wrong. By her knowledge, she gave him alcohol, for survival reasons. After he went out of him, his drunk talk was hotter than his curiosity. He danced and hit on her sometimes, but she didn't care. After all, Shena knew what she had done.

Midnight arrived to their clocks, and they were already leaving downtown to her supposed home. The walk to the motorcycle was tenseless. Dark, silent and calm was the words to that night. Nobody but them were in the street. Mello was walking behind her, but stopped.

_-What?_

With head down, he held her arm for a moment. She paralyzed, waiting for an action from him. Then, he pulled her waist to him, touching his lips on hers. Soon, she could taste the alcohol. The brunette didn't resist or hit him, just waited him to stop. At least she could have a break from the nonsense that he was talking about, what made her almost regret making he drink. Mello finally released her, with the same expression he has when bite the chocolate. Shena looked him with a strange look.

_-Seriously, you're really drunk..._

They inverted places, Sherazade put the helmet, just to be less weird, the passenger wear helmet and the driver not. She went up on the motorcycle first, then he second, without protest, holding himself with the arms around her waist. While he was calm, she was all nervous of conduce a human vehicle, and just to worsen her situation, the clouds closed all the stars with a dark grey colouration, starting a thunderstorm.

It took long to reach the apartment, but luckily, didn't skid. She parked the motorcycle in the place of always and realized Mihael was asleep, what forced her to carry him to the room. She wasn't very happy. Not that he was heavy, but, helping wasn't her hobby, when she could be doing other things. Their wet clothes were possibly hurting his skin when she went up the steps. The leather wasn't helping. When finally arrived the floor and opened the door, Matt was waiting them like a wife wait the husband when delay.

_-What happened?_

A pause came. Shena tried to take her bangs from her face, still with Mello in her arms.

_-He drank and fell asleep...and how you noticed, we got a sto-_

_-Wait, he drank...alcohol?_

_-Yeah, what's the problem?_

_-He never drinks, the closest I've ever seen was he drugging with the chocolate._

_-O...kay...I am going to take him to the bedroom._

_-Let me -_

_-No, that's okay, no need to get wet with him, I already carried him here..._

She took him to the bedroom and sat him in the chair, then took a towel and started to dry him gingerly. Lock by lock of his hair she passed the towel until it be completly dry. After, she took his jacket and vest off to dry his body, but didn't dare touching his pants. He just couldn't get a cold. It would be strange of she don't know how to take care of a sick man.

When he was ready to sleep, she changed her clothes for a pink lacy nightgown and laid him carefully. Stopped and sat next to him, looking to his face. Straighen his blond bang and laid on his side, in peace, and for the first time, fell asleep.


	5. Rain Over Me

The day was strange. When Mello finally agreed to leave the apartment and hang out with her, another storm followed their steps. Actually, when they were going, on foot, the weather was acceptable, but then, the rain was so strong people couldn't even walk on the streets. He held her hand and started to run through the corners.

_ -Whoa- I can't run this fast._

Her boots didn't allow her run as fast as he could, but soon they reached an awning, in front of an open warehouse. Mello was sharing his red coat with her, even with her refusing it. He was responsable for her, and wouldn't have time to take care of a cold. Knocked the open gate and waited some seconds. There wasn't anyone, so it wouldn't make difference entering or not, so they did.

-Seriously, these clouds follow me!

A little laugh escaped from him.

_-Us, Shena, us... I told you this was coming, bur no, you had to go to the drugstore. After all, what did you buy, that I had to stay out from there?_

The shinigami hid her bag behind her.

_-Uh, nothing special..._

He turned his back to her.

_-Calm down, I won't press you. What type of person you think I am? God._

Shena relaxed and sat on a chair.

_-Thanks, Mello._

_-For what?_

_-For not demanding me any information. I must imagine how strange must be living with a complete stranger._

_-I don't really care. Actually, it's being pretty easy until now. You're healthy and didn't do anything stupid, but I did..._

He sat next to her and looked toa the ground. The blonde was disappointed to his yesterday's act, and how influence she has got from him. Normally, he'd influence someone to do the things he asked. She was on top of him.

_-Nah, you guys must be always committing these things, don't you?_

He felt insulted. Calling an action of his "stupid" wasn't the best feedback.

_-Of course not! I have a duty, I can't do this anymore._

_-Ok..._

He turned his face to hers, looking to her strange expression, while she stared at his eyes.

_-What?_

She realized she was staring at him again, but didn't disguise.

_-Your eyes are beautiful._

He blushed, and his eyes closed.

_-It's a long time since I last heard something like this... I don't know how to react._

He hid his red face and put a hand on his scar, don't looking at her. She got confused, until she realize how unpresentable she was. Her clothes were just getting colder, and glued to her skin. Then, she turned to the other side, embarrassed.

_-Just don't look at me!_

He went to the opposite side of the warehouse and took his coat off. Tried to dry a bit and then stretched his arm with it to her.

_-Take it, I don't want you to get sick._

She didn't refuse this time, taking it quickly. There wasn't anything so terrible for her than not being conservative. In the world with the guys she has already met, her woman side started to appear against her wants. Something she hated. Then, she blamed all the men for her choice.

_-One more time, thanks, Mello, you can turn now._

He turned again, with his pride showing on his smile. The brunette was ashamed with his help.

_-Anytime...If you're going to thank every time, it'd be the word you're going to use the most. After all, I have to take care of you, don't I?_

_-Uh...I don't know, I kinda think-_

_-Both of us know the answer, no need to say._

_-Actually, I don't wanna be overprotected._

_-So, are you going to tell me why you're here?_

Shena knew he'd make this question after some chat. She wouldn't hide it forever, or just change the topic, something that run wasn't a way from this type of person that would notice if she tried to outmaneuver him. Just looked to the ground and started.

_-What do you want to know?_

_-I just wanna know why Near wanted so bad for you to stay in safety. _

_-Well, I didn't need all the scandal for this, I think they exaggerated a bit...but... the problem is... some information from the institution leaked, and it's known by some Kira fans. There I am, one of the things they found was something about me. I don't have anything to do with you or L, but... they were after me._

_-So what happened to you? Did they threaten you?_

_-Yes, they did, but it didn't scary me, until they kidnapped me. They were quite idiots, so I could escape, but now I'm here. Sorry for the nuisance._

_-No... I know how scary is being kidnapped. I'm really thinking all the worries are worthing now. Did they hurt you?_

_-I don't wanna talk about it._

The goddess thought it was better to leave some mystery on the story, so she didn't even think of answering his last question. He seemed like he believed in her words, but at the same time, wouldn't waste a moment to even verify it. He was starting to make an indifferent air. Their silence was weird. When someone was about to talk, gave up, letting the another one that called the attention awkward. Soon she realized he was freezing. Maybe he needed some cover as she did. His arms were crossed, and he tried to disguise his shivering. His hair was all down, like the day before, but seemed that it wouldn't dry easily like hers. Shena got closer to him and hugged him.

_ -Wh-what are you doing!?_

_ -I can see you're freezing. You need this too. _

The blonde let her stay how she was, and put an arm around her back. His coat never felt so comfortable, and she felt like she hadn't even walked some corners of a strong rain, now who was watering her was him. Sherazade felt that he deserved the moment. He was just now paying attention to the rain. She didn't want to, but she had to break the silence to say.

_-Don't you think it would be easier if you called Matt?_

Mello stood quiet, like or he didn't wanna get out of there so soon, or just couldn't believe he didn't even think of this before. He nodded.

_-Let's get out of here. Gimme your phone._

Sherazade handed her cellphone to him. His expression was unreadable, so the shinigami didn't have sure if that was a good idea or not for him. Maybe the blonde didn't want to ask Matt something. When he described him in the day before, he told her he only was with him because Matt didn't get social life to occupy his time, so he'd be the best choice to order to do something. Not that it'd be the best work. By what she heard, Matt was now bragging himself about Mello's order. Then, he turned off and returned to her.

_-Well, I think I'll have to bear Matt's ego now...he's coming._


	6. Call Me Maybe

Sherazade woke up earlier than anyone in the apartment. with no need to sleep, any try to more would be boring. No dreams and no advantages turned the activity a purely waste of time, so she opened her eyes and got up slowly. She didn't has anything to do at six of the morning, unless for them two. Mello woke up the day before at eight, so probably was a routine. Matt would be later in any way. it was time enough to learn something new. happily, the city started at seven. she could be out for two hours.

_-Bye, Mihael. I'm back within two hours... I think..._

The brunette whispered in his ear, dressed her jacket, pants, boots and left the building. The sun was almost appearing in the sky, with the clouds orange to purple. it was just a beautiful view from the minor streets, almost nobody in the way while she walked. Of course, when arrived downtown, lots of people from all sides started to appear, always in a hurry and with head down. Probably no one realized how wonderful the day was in that moment.

She walked some squares, searching for something relevant, that could be used in her living, or just people to talk. Nobody seemed to be available to her, so the goddess entered in the library in front of her. If it was a huge book tore or a library, she couldn't say, but didn't matter. Wouldn't take any, by her inability to read japanese well. It was disgraceful how a deathgod princess could understand any handwriting and language of her nation, but not one of the humans. At least she knew english, being one of the easiest idioms on Earth.

Entering the place and staring to look around, noticed how big it was. Many shelves full of the most varied books of all genres. Impressive, even for her. If she could just know what they were teaching, or telling. Shena took one and tried to read the cover. There was a photo of a man in white holding a spoon, so probably it was from the culinary section. Her expression turned confused, until someone touch her shoulder.

_-Hey._

She let a little scared scream out of her, but calmed when saw just a young person turned to her.

_-Sorry, did I scary you?_

_-That was nothing._

Her expression went unreadable when realized it was a man. He started to stare at her and smile. His hair was black and kind of long. Not longer than Mello's, but not short. He was japanese, or at least descendent. He was between eighteen and twenty-four years old. Exactly she couldn't say. "Ichiro Fushijima" was what was appearing above his head. Noticed that was staring, so started to talk.

_-I see you're lost in this section..._

_-No, I'm fine._

Her voice was strong and, would have creeped many people out, but he insisted on staying there.

_-Well, so could you please tell me what section this book is from?_

_-From the culinary's._

_-No, it's romance. Don't judge by its cover... Do you at least read japanese?_

He didn't has any excuse for not suspecting this. She totally don't look like Asiatic people. Maybe form one of the Americas, or Europe, but not from Asia.

_-Okay, you caught me._

For her, showing mistakes to a man was failure on everything. he seemed nice, but he still male.

_-I'm Ichiro Fujishima. Nice to meet you._

She greeted him, while tried to think in a name. She never thought on it. Only in a nickname. Nobody in the world was called "Sherazade Kore", like no one had the name "Ryuk" or "Irin Rinot".

_-Shelby Kore_.

_-I can help you if you want. i don't work here, but you don't even understand a single word..._

_-I think I'll just go to somewhere else._

She turned to leave, but he insisted.

_-Do you wanna go out for a coffee? I'd not like to have a woman alone and totally lost in this city. It could be more dangerous than you think._

_"Why every man I meet think I'm so defenceless? Like I need them" _was what she thought. He remembered Mello, but totally didn't look like him. His hot smile didn't fit with Mello's cold eyes. In this aspect, she's stay with the freezing look. In anyway, Shena didn't has anything better to do at this hour of the morning.

_-Okay._

Sherazade gave him a fake smile, but endeavored to look realistic. They left the store and Ichiro led the way. Tried to hold her hand, but she didn't let, even with the excuse of many people around them. Walked not much, the streets looked clean of people. The concentration of mortals was gone. He tried to make her talk.

_-So, what a pretty woman is doing here alone?_

He would swallow anything, so she could tell half truth.

_-Actually, I'm not alone. I'm with two men. They wanted me to live with them for some time._

_-Well, why?_

_-They're worried about me because of some things that were happening to me/_

_-Security problems?_

She looked to the ground and got ready to tell the half lie.

_-Yeah._

_-Looks these guys really care about you._

_-No, not so much. i don't even know them. It was all...my boss'es idea._

At least this lie was easier to tell than the another one.

_-Wow, what's your area? For your boss had to do this._

_-Policial. It can be a dangerous area._

_-Well, welcome to Japan, one of the world's safest countries, and even more with Kira here._

_-Do you really think it's safer with Kira? He can kill all of us if he feels like!_

_-But he won't. All he wants is a world without crime and violence. People now try their best be good. I really think who hurt you must have had his punishment._

Shena stopped talking. If they weren't Kira fans, or just existed. Just made a signal of negation and continued walking. Ichiro noticed her silence after that, and tried changing the topic.

_-Well, I'll be a police officer too. I wanna follow my father's steps. Maybe you could give me some tips about it._

_-I don't think I'm the right person... I'm a detective. Why can't your father?_

_She thought could be easier to tell an occupation that was near here. She lived with two. One more than other, but they were._

_-He... is dead._

She felt shy. People must feel shy when they regret a death. One think that should figure out. She was a deathgod, the death was the most common thing in her world.

_-I'm...sorry._

_-No problem. We arrived._

They reached a calm street, with the cafe he promised. Again, he led the way to a table. Not like a Starbucks shop, larger, at least the outside's. Ichiro was a gentleman, pulling the chair for her to sit, and just after sit down.

_-So, how's your living with two men that you never seen protecting you?_

_-Until now, boring. I have even to sleep with one of them._

_-That's horrible! Did you tell your boss?_

_-Of what I know, snoring madly isn't a crime...yet._

_-Oh this... I thought another thing._

Didn't understand, but let it go. She looked at the menu like him. Eating wasn't her forte, saying that was "materia entering in you". She just didn't like doing things that wouldn't provide anything. In name of her human disguise, ordered some fries, while he ordered a big sandwich and coffee, that in no time had already reached they table.

_-So, what have you already seen in here?_

_-Not much. They aren't from here either, and they're working in an investigation..._

_-Would you like me to show you around? I have much free time since I'm finishing everything._

Sherazade thought for a moment. It wouldn't be so bad, but the chances of Mello ruin everything were extremely high.

_-I'd like to, but I can't promise. Mello wouldn't like._

_-He's one of the two?_

_-Yes, and the most extreme and... intense._

And like this they spent the morning, or at least it's beginning. Ichiro couldn't be nicer, with a friendly smile all the time and an interest on everything about her. It was not like her, that barely asked about him. He made her comfortable, unlike Mello.

_-Do you want?_

Shena asked about her food. She had barely eaten, and was almost eight thirty. He nodded, so she stabbed some fries in her fork and slowly, gave it in his mouth. Blushed, and he laughed. She looked to his watch.

_-I'm afraid I have to go._

_-Already? It's not even nine!_

_-Mello._

Shena got up, but he made her stay for one more moment.

_-Will I see you again?_

She paralyzed, then took his hand and wrote her number with a pen on his skin.

_-Call me maybe._

Ichiro smile even more, but soon disappeared when she turned and a blond man appeared in her front. Anyone could see he was furious, but his eyes weren't showing any expression.

_-Uhnn...Mello...Hi._

She become shy and turned her face to somewhere else, not giving eye contact. He held her arm strongly.

_-Where the hell were you, woman?!_

The japanese got up, thinking that he was hurting her.

_-Hey you! Let her go!_

Mello acted like he didn't hear him. His eyes found hers, and were challenging each others. The blonde pulled her outside the café and disappeared with her by the corner. Ichiro just saw Shena turn her head, looking at him for the last time before gone.


	7. Give Your Heart A Break

The next day proceeded. Shena, instead of arguing and arguing with Mello, just listened his furious words and apologized. She wouldn't escape again, while he wasn't with her. He interrogated her to know everything about the chat between her and Ichiro, but not much she told about it. Shena wasn't giving any information really relevant, so he forgot about it and confiscated her cellphone, in case of Ichiro's call.

Shena, as always, woke up earlier than him, and with her promise of not doing anything without him awake, opened the window and let the sun in.

_-Morning, dude._

He put the pillow on his face, giving up trying to get up, while grumbling, so, Sherazade, with all calmness, got closer and...

_-Wake up! You can't sleep forever!_

She could have made him deaf if it wasn't by the saver, the pillow. Afraid of another attack from her, Mello got up and both started to dress up for breakfast.

In the sequence, Matt got up to eat, without changing clothes. just with pajamas pants, sat down and started to make his cereal. Shena and Mello looked to each other in silence. The brunette was drinking coffee like the blonde. The table couldn't be more silent. Matt didn't even look at her, the view was just only the bowl filled with milk and some junk food that he sometimes called cereal. The goddess didn't even know him. All those days, the fake red-head was always as far of her as someone could, without losing its territory. Always playing video games, talking on the phone, or better, arguing on the phone, sleeping or doing what Mihael ordered. The only time she ever talked to him was in the day they went to the restaurant. Shena was ready to say something to break the silence on the table, but could not when Matt finally raised his eyes to her. He remembered the first time he saw her innocent look, the blue girlish dress, dark feather coat, now totally broken by her half-opened jacket and tight pants, in a Wedy style.

_-Any problem?_

Sherazade noticed that Matt was putting his eyes on her opened jacket, and the thousands things he could be thinking of her and with her now.

_-No, you just... changed_

Mello didn't feel comfortable with Matt looking at her body, so got impatient.

_-What's your problem, dude?_

Matt looked at him and insisted.

_-I already said I'm fine! Like you never looked at her!_

After that comment, Shena got up, not tolerating their fight and leaving the kitchen. Mello turned back his face to him and started again.

_-Look at what you did!_

_-Like you're an angel. I see where your view is!_

_-At least I'm confident!_

_-But you was who made a scene and blamed me! I didn't say anything!_

_-It's because you had already crossed the line!_

_-And who are you to put a line? The boyfriend?_

Mello realized the reason of their fight.

_-This is ridiculous. It's ridiculous fight about her. I have things to do... and you, go check that cameras. I'll be out for some hours._

Mello left the apartment and Matt did what he asked. They had some cameras and screens in their room, near from the kitchen, where the fake red he'd went. Those machines were spying Misa Amane and some japanese police officers for almost two weeks, but almost nothing they could conclude just with it. What really helped was the wires, but there wasn't any. Mello was with almost all of them. he wasn't happy of Mello follow Misa while Matt two police men. Sherazade came from her room and stood next to the room's door, calm and tolerant.

_-Toc Toc?_

She knocked the open door lightly, letting him know she was coming, without noticeable anger. Matt gave her a quick look, but didn't show anything in his mood.

_-Oh, it's you._

She entered and started to apologize.

_-I'm sorry about causing that fight._

Matt didn't stop to answer. Maybe it was just words coming out of his mouth.

_-You don't need to apologize. It was my fault. Sorry._

She sat down on the black sofa and continued a conversation.

_-What are you doing?_

_-Nothing. Just doing what the boss say._

_-..._

_-Spying. Would you like to join me?_

_-Yeah, like, don't make difference. You two are too busy for going out, so..._

He pointed to the screen, showing who he was watching. They were taking, like was nobody listening. Above their heads were their real names, but it was too far from the camera to the goddess read.

_-Those two are... or were police officers of Japan and now they're working in the Task Force for the Kira case. Mello was lucky enough to get the cute girl, that he tells it's Kira, or the second, I really don't know right. What i really know is that... she's quite dumb, you know?_

_-Why are you doing this, anyway?_

_-You wanna know... the story until here?_

_-Yours._

_-So... Mello called me, asking me to help him. I agreed when we made a deal and now he acts like he's my boss, I mean, I like him... but I never liked him that much for doing it by itself. For more than it seems, I do have a life, and it's beyond all this. It's not like a normal person... maybe less __productive... ha ha ha_

_-I see..._

Shena didn't like him underrate his life. He could just say that the important was that he was still alive, unlike most of the humans she had ever known. She laid on the sofa, staring at the screen, hoping for anymore.

_-Don't misunderstand me but... why are yo here?_

The brunette stopped paying attention to the transmutation and got ready to lie again. This time, the hard one.

_-Someone leaked information about Wammy's House, and the fanatics found it. It was something about me, so they're after me. L gave me security after of what happened, but now he's dead, everybody counts on Near. He sent me here...so, here I am. Don't worry, in any way, it wasn't anything about you, even if just God knows what they found._

_-Wait, you're from Wammy's?_

_-Yes... you must not remember me. I was a shy little girl, so drowned in my world... like I wasn't even there..._

_-Like...me... but... I had made much scandals, so people would remember me by the crying boy... I just couldn't bear my past..._

_-Everybody there should have different past, one hurts the most...but, I think we don't own it. We've grown up, some didn't even survived the pressure. Just smile. _

As she said, he did. He could be docile... and soft, if he opened himself. Obviously, he didn't care about showing it for anybody that didn't worth. Just like a shell, just who really believed and worked on it could see the true value. Maybe even Mello knew Matt's feeling, they didn't seem friends, just distant partners. In anyway he didn't care. Just one million years later Mello would care about Matt's life. He didn't have anything to do with it. If he finished the case, the blonde would go to his way, away from the fake red-head. Mail got up and called her.

_-Shena, get up._

She did quickly what he asked, then, he walked through her, until his chest touched hers. She was ready to hit him and call the worst names she could find in her variated dictionary, but he put his hand over their head.

_-You're not little. You're higher than me, even without boots._

_-Thank you...I guess._

It was good to, at least, feel being superior than men. Her height was 1,71 meters, and wearing boots with high heels of 8 cm, she could be the highest person of there. Her deathgod origin allowed her stature to be that high, but in the standard of a human. Most human don't have more than 2 meters, and all she needed was normality. In comparison of Ryuk, Rem, Sidoh, Rinot... she was the tiny tiger of the Shinigami Realm.

By the way, the afternoon ran. Matt was getting closer to her, without letting her realize. Shena was so relaxed that she wouldn't mind anyway. What made her more comfortable was his lack of interest of her past, and intense on the present. Interests and knowns of the world, even don't minding much about what will happen. His knowledge impressed her when told her about the weirdest and random topics. For her, it wouldn't matter the quality of the information, but the quantity.

_-I really thought... that you just played games and slept._

_-Hey, I am not useless like this... people... normally think this of me._

_-So... you have to show them like you showed me. Really, Matt, you... amaze me._

Matt never felt so proud of himself. Coming from her, any incentive was the sweetest words he had ever heard. No woman had ever told something like this to him. Normally, they would tell him he's a nerd, geek, or just the hardest to hold on, useless. He started to get closer at every phrase they pronounced.

_-Shena, you're very different from the other girls of Wammy's._

A failure on her disguise, or just an false alarm. Maybe. That's what she thought, so gave an excuse.

_-I'm not a girl, I'm a woman._

He reached her ear and whispered.

_-Yes, that's the difference... and I want one for me._

Matt sat down and fast and looked at her. She was with a confused and lost expression, while he was with a smirk. Shena didn't know what it meant, until his lips touch hers. His hand was under her chin, now on her cheek. His affective action shocked her, what didn't pleased her at all. Nothing that she couldn't describe. His mouth were like hers, his taste was bitter, probably by his addiction of nicotine. She was still confused, don't really knowing why he was doing this. All she knew about it was that it meant it they were more than recently met, but further than this she didn't understand. Feelings, feelings... she was a deathbed, she didn't have feelings. When Mello kissed her, she didn't feel anything too. Just a drunk man doing stupidity like a man would do. At least, knew they were smarter, or just Mello. Shena, in any way, liking or not liking, couldn't escape by being intangible. The deathgod king made it clear she wouldn't miss a chance to complete her function, so when a man touched her deeply, she wouldn't escape. Her father didn't trust her that much. Didn't like the comparison, but like a succubus she would act when her prey give its first move. That was the rule, when in, you can't get out until its finished.

She stood like an statue, don't moving her lips or anything to impulse him, until fed up with him. Shena pushed him away slowly and looked with frighted eyes. Wasn't scared or afraid, but totally lost in the meanings.

_-Wh-why did you do that?_

_-Shena, we're both adults, right? We don't need permission to it. I liked you._

She tried to look like she already knew why people kissed each other. In her mind, she got it, but... wouldn't do it again so soon. He started to kiss her again, against her wants. Now that she knew why was he doing that, she could say a big "No" to him. Matt didn't let her go easily, making her lay on the sofa. Luckily, deathgods are naturally stronger than most humans, so she pushed him away. The fake red-head reacted and held her hands, going back to the started of her mouth. She could bear until the wrong point. If he crossed this certain point, her fury could get him killed. Maybe what he was wanting was just her care. Caress his hair, or just a kiss on his cheek, the easier and most obvious was to give him the kiss he was hoping for, so her lips started to move like his. He let her hands go and put on her waist, while she put hers on his face. The door opened, and the blonde entered without warning. Shena tried to push Matt away from her when she realized he was standing there, seeing everything with a horrified face, but the gamer didn't even look. Then, Mello almost ran to the bedroom, and the shinigami behind. When reached the room, Mello had broken something of his shelve.

_-Uhn, Mello? Are you okay?_

_-Yes, I am fine._

Sighed. The view was all at the broken glass, and with their mood, would stand for a long time.

_-What happened? I can see it's not fine._

_-Shena, I had a full day, my head isn't in the right way now. Just leave my mind alone, please. I know we have to share our bedroom, but don't ask anything else, okay?_

Even a blind could see it was something from the scene he found when he arrived, but it was still too early for debating that type o thing. Just time can show clearly what he felt, and, it was what she was needing. Feelings were things that it wasn't from her nature, so not in a day she would learn everything. And looked like they had much to give.

_-Mello, you're absolutely right about it. I know you have a duty and you need to rest. I know that you'll finish perfectly. You have all the needed skills._

Flattering him was the best way to get through him. Mello was hard to reach, but with the right words, he could dance on the palm of her hands.

_-Shena, I-I-_

She kissed his scar and smiled. She could have kissed his lips, but Matt's taste was still in her mouth, and Mello wouldn't like it. Moreover, she wasn't ready to kiss someone again. It was horrible for her, at least with Matt. The blonde stood for some seconds while she left the room, smiling lightly. Maybe that woman could be more than just someone to protect.


	8. Could You Trust?

Two hours past from the terrible experience and The Scene, Shena was secure on her wants to improve logic. It was disgraceful how she could be cataloged dumb next to two brilliant guys, and even more with her hate. Didn't hate them, but the failure inside her screamed louder, so had to glow a bit. Took a magic cube and started trying to solve it, without success. "How can humans solve it?". Now, she was just seated on the armchair discovering the "magic" object and Matt playing with his video game, like almost always. He just wanted to her think different about him, but when it was over, he looked like he never talked to her, opening himself. Mello invaded the scene one more time, noticing her unworldly difficulty.

_-Help?_

_-Please!_

He sat on the couch, almost on her, put an arm around to take the two sides of the object and started.

_-Look, you can't put the yellow where the center is green. The green won't move. Try moving the others yellows to this one._

Shena took the cube and started again following his instructions. She did the yellow, blue and red, but after these, gave up, giving to him finish for her. Just in a minute, it was solved.

_-You're good._

The brunette kissed his scar again, what made Matt growl.

_-I could have solved for you too._

She rolled her eyes.

_-But the thing is that I was like two hours here trying and you didn't even offer help._

_-And... I am two hours trying to pass this level... And did you offer yourself?_

The only left was try. It wouldn't hurt, and is always good showing how incapable a man was, for her. He gave her the game and all they heard was a laugh.

_-Pacman? You serious?_

This game was so classic that even the deathgod knew, and knew how to play. Simple commands and clear goal. Two minutes were enough to get throught the level, so Matt thanked her and gave a kiss, in the mouth, just to see the blonde's reaction. Sherazade pushed him away lightly, just for not doing another drama. He knew she didn't like.

_-So, tonight is just for you and I. You left me last night, so it's fair, isn't it?_

Mello replied in a strong voice.

_-You didn't come because you didn't want! We called you!_

_-Why are you so stressed, hein, blonde?_

_-Me? Stressed? Imagine..._

Shena tried making them stop. They were arguing all day long. She just wanted to get out of there as fast as could. Just a freedom need.

_-Just go you two! Gosh!_

They stopped and looked annoyed at each other. Without a doubt, they weren't in the same side. Matt asked, trying to hold her hand without success.

-_So, where do you wanna go?_

Her dark eyes turned serious to him.

_-As far as I can from you._

They left the building, and the deathgod was practically being divided by them. Not that they wanted her, but she was the frontline between a blonde and a fake red-head. Mail was pressing her, what was getting very irritating, like he never knew she was dangerous when annoyed or touched. Shena had all the warnings, sharp high heels, gloves, deep eyes and deathgod teeth. Nothing from the other side of the Shinigami Realm, but all hers were sharper than any human. Luckily, nobody noticed, even with Matt staring at her all day.

_-Matt, if you don't get off..._

Her rough voice made Matt laugh a little, but got back, after Mello pulled him away.

_-Really, I am apologizing for Near not making you know about Matt..._

Now who was laughing was Shena, while Matt grumbled. He was starting to get down to Earth again, and stop harassing her. The blonde just acted like he was distracted to anything else. Didn't worth hearing that useless conversation, and wouldn't believe his partner would be so stupid for acting like he was now. His head should be somewhere else.

_-Matt, don't you have a girlfriend?_

He turned on a serious expression, and stopped disturbing the woman. Sherazade didn't give a cheese about the supposed girl, but about that his relentless treatment was finally over. Maybe the commentary could be afterward used as an excuse and an argument against him.

_-Where are we going anyway?_

The men almost answered at the same time.

_-Where we feel like._

_-Oh good. We'll be lost in here._

Just when she concluded her complaining, somebody's cellphone rang. Shena quickly took it and answered. It was Ichiro's voice. Mello looked at her, disapproving. He'd take off of her hands in anytime, by his warning expression.

_-Hello?_

_-Hi Shelby! Do you still remember me?_

_-Oh, course..._

She looked at the blonde, that was almost having a mimical heart attack, trying to tell her to hang it up. She just turned her face to the other side to talk calmly to Ichiro.

_-Shelby, where are you, after all?_

_-Uh... I am... near of the same street you found me first time._

_-Oh, ok-_

Mihael took the phone, after she didn't do what he wanted.

_-Listen here, I am her boyfriend and I am watching you two! I don't know who you think you are, but if you see her again, or even talk to her, you'll be in real trouble with me!_

He quickly turned the cellphone off and gave back to her, with a more satisfactory expression.

_-You are really mean, you know, Mello?_

_-I don't care. He sounded like... annoyance. Don't get illusions, you know why I said that._

His sharp voice contrasted with his low laugh, but in anyway, Shena didn't seem upset. He was right when told he was more an annoyance than a profit, at least for her, but she was starting to consider Ichiro Fujishima a friend. Mail was just seeing the funny part of it, even if Mello pretend being her man.

There wasn't anything to suspect about the scenario. Just a normal night with the usual stars, not so bright and few silent people around. Nobody could be less than ten meters away from them, especially from Sherazade. In anyway, they had their weapons, Sherazade with a sheet of her note in her bra, the best pocket a woman could have, Mello, his typical gun in his pants and Mail other.

Ten minutes after the call, a black car stopped next to the sidewalk, without turning off. Inside, a man in the driver seat and one in the backseat. The driver supported his head on the steering wheel and started to tease the goddess.

_-Hey, shawty, what about you join us and your friend, Ichiro, huh?_

_-Hein? What I'm going to do is none of your business!_

Shena felt uncomfortable when he spoke the name, and turned to the other side, but the backseat man was faster, grabbing her by the arm to the car, that was starting to run. Mello pulled his gun and ran after the car, trying to aim at the wheels. The woman was wrapped by the kidnapper's arms, but could take her paper and small pencil, so writing their names wasn't so hard. She didn't fight against him, so he wasn't worried about using much strength. The driver took a corner, but forty seconds had already passed. By the power of the Death Note, both died by a heart attack, followed by a car crash. The goddess opened the door with all calmness in the world and went for Mello and Matt, that were paralyzed by the scene.

_-Let's get out of here, I've got enough of this._

Shena took the lead, and like this they arrived the apartment. Didn't say a word, but the men sometimes looked to each other, still with a really confused and suspicious thought in their heads. She laid on Mihael's bed and instantly slept, without minding in change her latex jacket or jeans. Some could just say she fainted. They used this moment to discuss the real thing.

_-Did you... think what I thought?_

_-I don't know what are you thinking._

_-The deaths, dumbass. They catched her and in one minute they died, both, while she didn't even hurt herself._

_-You're not thinking she have something about Kira, are you? She asked you for help against him!_

_-I don't know... I just think it was really strange. It couldn't coincide. Even if she was with Kira, the names she wouldn't know in a situation like that... just if... she had the eyes._

_-How are you even thinking these things?! She has been with you around 24 hours a day and you suspect her! Maybe... It was just coincidence! Or maybe she made them crash in a way she was prepared to not get hurt, but fatal for them! _

_-Matt... I see you're trying blind yourself about her... Okay, I'll forget this... but I'll pay more attention... just... help me undress her... she helped me once... I'd be frustrated in not do the same now. Just don't try anything perv._

The fake red-head got up and opened the wardrobe, taking a short black nightgown and giving to him. Then, left the room without making any noise, like a ghost.


	9. Just Save Me

Some days passed, and Shena forgot almost everything Matt had done, being nicer. Like this they stood close enough to call a "friend". Mihael couldn't be more focused on his work. Wasn't busy all time and searching for more, but his mind was always as serious as the situation he was putting himself in. Because of this bad energy, she even changed the room, spending the nights with Matt. Obviously, she was there just when was about to faint in tiredness. In all these decades , this was the moment of her life that were the most exhaustive, and probably the most than any other deathgod . The easy life was fading away slowly, but couldn't even compare with human being' s. By the cause of the lack of patience and mood for her, he actually agreed and trusted Matt. He still had hope he wasn't so dumb as he was thinking and showing in some days.

This night was great for a walk. It was cold, but people could survive without a long coat with fur. Matt and Shena sat in the car and he conduced, as usual. They stopped near downtown, by the convenience. Choices on what to do, or just hang out in a calm view. She always prefers the nature, without crowded sidewalks, much cars and buildings. The silence was the best quality a panorama could have. The fake red-head started to talk. He, in contrast of her, wasn't really enjoying that speechless moment, when he could speed everything up.

_-What... are you thinking_ about?

A simple question, a pointless question. Very predictable in her point of view. In anyway she understood it was just to break the ice of their walk. Smiled, something that was quite rare from her. She just laughed.

_-Absolutely... nothing. And you? I don't have anything to say._

_-People... I was realizing how many people could have just disappear in my life . .. and who couldn't._

_-Why this thought is coming? I see you're not satisfied with the situation._

_-Just... I am selfish. But there are people who can't just see what you are, or mean... It's not your case, don't worry . These people seem to care about, but later you discover that's not like this. .. _

Nothing more was said about it. She chose the silence between this deep commentary. There wasn't any base of what he m ea nt, that was probably from his childhood , something she would have never met .

In the front, a shadow started to grow in their direction. Nobody could see it' s face, but could hear a name being echoed by the street until the corners.

_-You again?!_

Shena got really shocked when saw Ichiro 's face. That man was really importuning her, like he was stalking her. The m question was how he was finding her so easily these days, plus the happening in the past, that didn't have answer or an explanation. He sure had something about it. Mail looked at her calmly, took a cigarette and started to smoke in the japanese's presence.

_-Hey, Shelby!_

Matt didn't even took the cigarette to talk.

_-Who's he?_

Sherazade made like she didn't have his presence, and continued.

_-Hi... Ichiro... This is Matt._

Ichiro looked confused, like Matt didn't make sense. the fake red-head put an arm around her, making her get closer, all with a cold expression.

_-Are you messing with her already?_

As long as Ichiro didn't recognize the voices and didn't know who was on the phone, Matt could say anything, and threaten him a bit. Anything to get rid of him by the easiest way. The man looked like he wouldn't ever believe in what he was trying to suppose, but in any way, wouldn't protest either. Just offered his hand for greet him. He didn't even looked, and Sherazade nudged, complementing the lie, after understanding his plan.

_-Sweety, he's nice. Just a friend._

_-It's that... I wanted sometime alone with you._

Ichiro realized that nobody wanted him there when Matt started to mellow.

_-Sorry if I arrived in an unwanted hour. I'll leave. Bye, Shelby. See you when you're not... with him._

All she wanted now was to get away from Matt. He purposely turned the situation harder and stranger, and even not wanting Ichiro's presence, the fake red-head was creating a really peculiar air, plus the fact he was too close from her. Shena made him let her go and run, reaching him.

_-Can you... ride me home?_

_-Uh... why can't he?_

_-He... has to go now._

Both blinked to each other, then he turned back to see Matt, who was standing next to a light pole waiting for her. Maybe it was a really good chance to annoy and irritate him. For sure Ichiro didn't like him at all.

_-Okay, Shelby._

_-We just have to go...now!_

They held their hands as they ran to the car, leaving the another man behind, unable to reach him in the speed they were. Entered in the black car, without giving a chance for anyone follow.

_-Shelby, something's saying to me your boyfriend won't be happy._

_-Don't mind. He's not as strong as he says._

They looked to each other and started to laugh. In his mind Mail was so weird and fake that deserved that, even knowing almost nothing about him.

_-So, really, who was him?_

_-Oh, so you found out!? Damn it, he's one of the two._

_-Haha, just looking at your disgusted face, i can suppose you're not comfortable with him around. I am right, aren't I?_

_-You really noticed everything... He used to be sweet, but now he's just pressing me, at least he's not a hot head like Mello._

_-I can change some words with him if you want..._

_-No good idea, Mello would shot you._

_-I don't care! If you're uncomfortable with someone, please call me. Don't forget me like this anymore, okay? _

_-Okay..._

_-So, where do you live?_

_-In fact... I don't know the address... I'll just guide you._

_-Shelby... you're so well-informed... I think I will contract you for informant. Even your name you don't want to tell me!_

_-Hein?_

_-Shelby, I know it's not your name. It just doesn't suit you. You can tell me... I feel strange calling you like this..._

_-So, call me just Shena. Please._

He didn't say anything after this, but she understood he agreed. Like this, they arrived the building's street. No sign of Matt or his red car. It was already nine o'clock, darker than the other streets. After all, it was a winter night.

_-So, you're... home?_

_-Not really, but in any way, thanks for messing with Matt with me._

Then, Shena touched her lips on his. He could have called it a kiss, and maybe did. Ichiro just paralyzed when she let go.

_-Bye, Ichiro._

He waved and by the street he and his car disappeared. Next to his, a red one took the place. Inside, a very angry Matt. She was prepared to argue, but not there. He got out of the car and started to run after her.

_-Don't you dare run away from me like this, woman!_

_-Like you can tell me what to do! You're just a subordinated! You can't boss me around!_

Shena got very angry, and Matt noticed all her fire was on, and how scary she looked when furious. He hesitated, but followed her upstairs.

_-Shena, please! Just let me talk with you!_

_-You're disgusting, Matt!_

_-Acting like nothing ever happened to you looks so easy! Are you sure it's real, Shena?_

The deathgod turned to him, accepting the provocation. understood what he meant, like he didn't believe in her past lies. Of course he did, but with no proofs to throw in his face, this was a really easy way to try to break her down. Lifted her hand when Matt reached her, and could had just slapped his face with all her emotion. he was backing down, waiting for the pain, but it didn't come. She sighed, letting go and going upstairs again. Mail was behind her, trying to convince her again, but it was all refused.

Mello was sitting in the chair with his laptop. God knows what was he actually doing, but no matter in what was that, when Matt and Shena arrived yelling at each other, he stopped. Got up, more furious than both together and started.

_-Shut up both of you! You act like children, when you're adults! I don't know and I don't care of what happened, just stop!_

Sherazade just looked at Matt and went to his room. He was happy of that at least she seemed she would stay in his bedroom as always. Anyone could see he was just trying to calm her down, and that she was who was stresses. he took a long breath and entered in the room, but before that, Mello whispered to him slowly.

_-Just calm down with her. Women is like this._

He thought that when Matt entered in the room, the screams would come all over again, but didn't, so he made the same of them: sleep.

It was almost midnight. Everyone was in the bed, or maybe almost everybody. Matt acted like they never fought, but when a goddess is really pissed off, even with the most gracious actions from the man, they'd be really uncomfortable. She just got up and stood next to Mihael's bedroom door. He was sleeping, or at least trying, but when she arrived there, he certainly had woke up.

_-Mello, may I sleep with you... tonight?_

He blushed a bit with her whispered question, but let her in with a gesture. The blonde wasn't sure if he was happy in waking up in the middle of the night, but at least prefered her in there than sleeping alone. It was winter and the bed felt warmer with her.


End file.
